Extraordinary Summit
Extraordinary Summit is the eighth episode of the second season. Tagline The Pac-Men are in conflict with the concerning the rights to build ships. The Pac-Men turn to the Romulans, especially Dhiemm and to mediate the talks, as they fear that it would lead to all-out war otherwise. Summary Act One The Bouteina leaves Starbase 47 with a heavy heart, seeing that its occupants ate so much bread over the course of a few weeks. Terenar remains at Starbase 47 because the mission was beneath him, while Lovestospooch stays behind because of the baking, promising to the Lyran that they will eat meat upon their return. Meanwhile, Brianna Reiss is sent on her way to search for flour. A skeleton crew is assembled and the ship departs from Starbase 47 for the location indicated by Starfleet Command. An away team is formed to mediate the talks between the Pac-Men and the Federation. Act Two However, when Dhiemm arrives, the arrives with its load of Federation diplomats. Before the diplomats beam in, though, Annika asks the Pac-Man diplomats what they accuse the Federation of doing. They claim that the Federation is doing infringement, as they designed the Luna-class ships after the Pac-Man dreadnoughts. After the Federation diplomats arrive, though, the Pac-Men, as well as the Federation diplomats become and more unruly, even as they stated their demands for the starships they wanted to build. Act Three The session is postponed, and the diplomats return to their "headquarters" within the hotel. Dhiemm reports that some progress is made but, at the same time, both the Pac-Men and the Federation diplomats are planning their next moves. Neleras eavesdrop into the Pac-Men's room and they discover a plot to kill Federation diplomats, while Stella finds a similar plan among the Federation, even when both sides have suggestions for the followup. The diplomats responsible are brought to the brigs of their respective ships upon capture. Act Four The negotiations resume with two diplomats on each side. When the talks resume, both sides quote a century-old promise to include the Pac-Men as members of the Federation should they fight the ISC at their side. They also realize that what they do will impact the lawsuits filed by the Holdfast to the Federation government. Also, the Federation diplomats suggested that Starfleet Command be notified of any refit the Pac-Men may effect on their ship. Also, the captain of the Alcubierre has been asked to vacate the ship in preparation for the dry lease under which the Alcubierre is to be put. Act Five The Federation Council votes the inclusion of the Pac-Man Holdfast as members of the , while the atmosphere is very tense among the councillors themselves. The resolution is passed 74 votes vs. 73 and news of the Pac-Men's inclusion in the Federation even reaches the ears of the Praetorship and its three Praetors. And the diplomats of both sides have concluded the summit upon hearing the news. Dhiemm is satisfied to see his duty accomplished but he felt that something was amiss, as the Alcubierre was officially transferred to the Pac-Men as their flagship. External link *Extraordinary Summit on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes